This invention relates to a two-deck video cassette recorder system that enables prerecorded material to be transferred to a blank tape in a single unit.
The conventional video cassette recorder (VCR) as known heretofore is provided with only a single deck for receiving a video tape cassette having prerecorded material thereon for viewing, or for receiving a blank tape cassette therein for recording on the tape from the TV signal. If the user is employing the VCR to watch a prerecorded program, he cannot simultaneously use the VCR to record. Thus, if recording material from a prerecorded tape onto a blank tape is desired, it was necessary to utilize a second video cassette recorder in combination with the first VCR. In this instance, one VCR could be used for recording while the other VCR would be used for playing the prerecorded tape.
As used herein, "deck" has its common industry meaning of the electrical/mechanical framework for mounting a VCR, as combined into the VCR core structure per se (i.e., cassette mount and drive, magnetic heads for record, play and control functions, as well as associated electronics).